Sophitia
Sophitia Alexandra (ソフィーティア・アレクサンドル, Sofītia Arekusandoru; Greek: Σοφιτία Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She has appeared in Soul Edge, Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur VI. What lies in her soul is Truth. Biography Soul Edge The daughter of a Greek baker, Sophitia worked at her family bakery. She lives in Athens, a part of the Ottoman Empire. She has blonde hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. She has always treasured her country's culture and prayed often to the city guardian, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. One day, as she bathed in a forest spring, a bright light appeared and took the shape of a man. He revealed to her that he was the Olympian god of fire and forge, Hephestus, and told her of the evil sword Soul Edge--that the existence of such a powerful blade would put shame to his name, as he had not created it, and that if anyone were to discover it, it would bring much pain to the world. Hephaestus ordered her to come to the Eurydice Shrine and receive a holy weapon, the Omega Sword, so that she could destroy Soul Edge. At first, Sophitia was reluctant to take the holy mission; as she told Hephaestus, she was but a baker's daughter. However, Hephaestus insisted she could achieve the goal, and Sophitia relented. Upon gaining her equipment, she ventured forward. Sophitia did eventually track down Soul Edge in a port in Valencia, Spain, and she fought its wielder, the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon, destroying one of the twin blades. However, shards of the evil sword flew with great force from her powerful blow, wounding her too greatly to finish the fight. Just as Cervantes was about to deliver a finishing blow to the wounded Sophitia, a mysterious female ninja, Taki, saved her and proceeded to kill the evil pirate. After the battle had finished, Taki carried Sophitia on her back to her home in Athens, where Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, had been waiting for her. Cassandra was the only member of her family or group of friends to believe her story at the time. Soulcalibur After recovering from her wounds she suffered from the sword fragments, she returned to her life as the daughter of a baker and spent her days peacefully. However, one day, when she was out shopping with Cassandra, Sophitia had an ominous vision of a knight in azure armor and a sword of immense evil--a sword she knew that had to be Soul Edge. She suddenly collapsed and was rescued by a swordsmith named Rothion; they fell in love at the first sight, and decided to become engaged. They were visiting the temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, and then she received a second oracle from the God to destroy the remains of Soul Edge. Hephaestus then supplied her with holy metal and ordered Rothion to forge a new Omega Sword and shield; she set out on a second journey to destroy the cursed sword. On this second journey, Sophitia, who healed the lands polluted by evil, eventually stopped feeling the evil presence of the blade. She continued for a while, but once she was sure someone else had destroyed the blade, she immediately ended her travels and returned to her home as quickly as possible. Soulcalibur II There, she soon married Rothion and eventually gave birth to both a son and a daughter, Patroklos and Pyrrha. But a strange metal shard that Rothion had received from a mysterious customer four years later brought a halt to her newfound happiness. Upon bringing the metal fragment home, their two children began to fight violently with each other over the artifact. The evil aura the fragment emanated caused Sophitia's old wounds to ache, as they had been undoubtedly infected with the evil energy of Soul Edge seven years previous, explaining her children's predilection for the bizarre aura. Cassandra had seen Sophitia's distraught expression and proceeded to grab the shard from her grasp and run out the door, running away from home soon afterwards with the Omega Sword and Nemea Shield. A couple of weeks later, Sophitia decided that if she was to free her children from the evil sword's curse and ensure her sister's safety, she had to embark on a third journey. But because Cassandra had stolen Sophitia's previous weapons, which she had stored at Eurydice Shrine, Rothion forged her a new set to destroy the cursed Soul Edge once and for all. Soulcalibur III Her journey took her to Ostrheinsburg Castle, which was blanketed by a thick fog. From the fog emerged a small girl in green clothing with a large ring-like blade. The girl casually told Sophitia that Soul Edge was not in the castle, and she also told her that she wanted to "play" with Sophitia's children with a smile that was neither gentle nor heartwarming. Sophitia lunged at the girl, but she easily dodged her attack, and disappeared into the fog, laughing. Sophitia quickly returned home and was relieved to see that her family was safe, but she was unsure whether to continue her search for Soul Edge. She went to the Eurydice Shrine to pray to Hephaestus for guidance, where the girl in green was waiting for her. As they fought, Sophitia noticed an emotion from the girl other than madness. She realized that the girl had never felt happiness and commented as such. With a look of hatred in her eyes, the irritated girl simply pushed Sophitia away and left, leaving these words in her wake: "You're annoying... when the time comes, I'll come for your children". Sophitia then made up her mind. She was going to destroy Soul Edge for the sake of her children. Asking her husband to keep their children safe, Sophitia left to continue her search for the cursed sword. Soulcalibur IV Sophitia continued her pursuit of the cursed sword, and at last she arrived in the sword's dominion, Ostrheinsburg. There, she learned a shocking truth. While she was away from home, a cunning servant of the cursed sword had abducted her daughter Pyrrha, who had been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. Soul Edge had grown more powerful then ever, a sinister voice whispered, and Pyrrha would die without the sword's evil energy to sustain her. "Feeling torn? I would too, if I'd left my children to fend for themselves!" The words clung to Sophitia like a curse. "Well, don't believe me, if you don't want to, but I suggest you think carefully before making your choice." She had come running after the sword to destroy it, but when she thought about the consequences now, if Soul Edge should be lost, what would become of her child?! And so that her child might live, the crusader Sophitia made her choice; to battle any righteous warrior who came to Ostrheinsburg seeking to destroy Soul Edge. With each new sin, guilt tore at her heart, but there was no other way. Would Sophitia and her family never be able to dwell in the light of the sun again? Cursed blood flowing through her body Sophitia was fighting Cervantes and managed to destroy the female half of Soul Edge during her fight with him. But she was badly injured by the shards and about to lose the fight. Taki came for help and ended the battle by killing Cervantes. Taki managed to extract most shards out of Sophitia's body, but one remained near her heart: when she gave birth to Pyrrha and Patroklos, both of her children were "tainted". Tira was interested in Sophitia's children because they were potential hosts for Soul Edge and she managed to kidnap Pyrrha. In Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia tried to rescue Pyrrha, but was told that her daughter was now so tainted that she could no longer survive without Soul Edge. Sophitia had no other choice and cooperated with Nightmare and Tira to protect the sword... And her child. In the end, Siegfried managed to defeat Nightmare, and Sophitia had to sacrifice her life in order to save Pyrrha's, by transplanting her last Soul Edge shard in her daughter's body. Physical Appearance For the beginning of Soul Edge, Sophitia was a young girl with pale skin, green eyes, and long, braided blonde hair. Over the years, she grew up from a brave teenager into a caring, protective mother. During her creation, designers focused on maintaining an innocent appearance for her face, to give the character a sense of feeling fresh and young. Freedom of movement between the sword and shield were also emphasized, with the intention to allow for the blade to rotate around the shield for cyclonic attacks. An alternate character called Azula was conceived during the development of Sophitia's secondary outfit in Soul Edge, but was abandoned. Personality Sophitia is a benevolent, faithful, selfless, and strong-willed woman who is devoted to her family and will do anything to protect them by all means. She is especially fond of her children, and willingly decided to join the forces that serve Soul Edge to protect her daughter Pyrrha, whose life lies in the hands of Soul Edge. She may also be considered as tough as her younger sister Cassandra, because she has taken on a very tough decision that few could bear. Her personality has softened and matured a lot in Soulcalibur III; her voice is more low-pitched and monotonous, for example. In Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia is very melancholic and doubtful, due to the danger her daughter incurs. Endings Soul Edge Sophitia destroys the evil swords, and then sees Hephaestus. He tells her that's she done well. Sophitia then asks him to heal all the people she had hurt during her fights, but he tells her that they are already healed, and that they've forgotten all about what happened. He then takes her weapons and tells her to rest. . . Bad Ending Sophitia, without her armor, walks through a forest, with the birds singing and landing on her. Good Ending Sophitia is in her swimsuit, bathing in a lake in the forest. She hears something, and then splashes at the camera. The screen then fogs up. * The player can repeatedly press the X button to defog the screen. Soulcalibur After fulfilling the sacred duty entrusted upon her by Hephaestus, Sophitia returned home to her betrothed. Sophitia: Rothion, I... Rothion: I understand, Sophie. The long delayed wedding took place at last with the blessings of the townspeople. Time passed and Sophitia was blessed with the birth of her child. Sophitia: Though I can no longer hear the voices of the Gods, perhaps my child can. The child smiled back as if in reply to her words. Soulcalibur II It was not another journey ordained by another, but rather she chose for herself. With the holy light guiding her blade, Sophitia cut through the repugnant darkness. Having saved her children from the fate of the evil blade, Sophitia's long journey came to an end. The light surrounding her revealed her smiling face, shining with maternal love. Soulcalibur III Sophitia steps up to Soul Edge, and with one mighty strike, shatters it as she shouts "This is... the end!". Bits of light will then fly and fade into the sky. Sophitia says "I must go back... I must protect my children's future" before the screen fades to black. The Eurydice Shrine is now shown, with Cassandra waiting in front of the statue of Hephaestus. Sophitia calls out her name, and the two sisters run up and hug each other. Cassandra then tells her "Sister, don't go anywhere anymore". Input Ending Tira is shown at the top of the shrine, spying on the two sisters. "I guess I'll take care of them before she returns." Tira says. Sophitia then looks up at the top of the shrine after thinking she heard a noise, but nothing is there. Tira is nowhere to be found. Cassandra asks, "What's wrong?" Sophitia answers, "Oh... it's nothing." The two sisters then walk away. No Input Ending Sophitia replies, "I know." She then looks up at Hephaestus and says "Gods, please watch over us." "What's wrong?" Cassandra asks. "Oh... it's nothing." Sophitia replies. Soulcalibur IV Sophitia picks up Soul Edge and holds it high above her head, ready to strike Soul Calibur, saying, "Once I destroy this, my child will no longer be threatened." Suddenly, Soul Edge begins to glow. "Why do you hesitate?" it asks, as Sophitia is brought to her knees in pain. "Maybe I'll eat you first!" As Sophitia struggles to push the sword away, Algol walks up to her, grabs the sword, and moves it away with ease. A shocked Sophitia looks up and says, "What? You..." Algol then says, "All through the ages, a parent's love for their child surpasses any weapon." A flashback sequence initiates at this time, showing Algol's son attacking him with Soul Edge. Algol explains that if one is misguided in his beliefs, he will only bring harm to those he wishes to protect. "You have a child as well?" Sophitia asks, bewildered at Algol's empathy. "Time is cruel," Algol replies. "Even with all of this power, I cannot undo the past." Algol suddenly disappears with both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in his hands, and his voice is heard: "Now, brave mother, return to your child." The text-only epilogues states that although her name is not recorded in history, she probably lived the rest of her life in happiness. Weapons * Omega Sword & Elk Shield * Gaea Sword * Swordbreaker * Xi Sword & Game Shield * Owl Shield * Blue Crystal Rod & Blue Line Shield * Ice Blade * Fire Blade * Rapier * Gladius * Synval * Apollo Sword * Soul Edge (Complete) Sophitia * Orichalcum * Valkyrie * Soul Calibur (Sword & Shield) * Soul Edge (Sword & Shield) * Memento * Love * The Ancient (Sophitia) Stages Eurydice Shrine - Arena (SE) This temple was designed and constructed by the god of forge; Hephaestus, one of twelve Olympian Gods. It previously lay in ruin, but due to the power of Sophitia's faith it was restored to its former glory. Shrine Of Eurydice (SC) The gods constructed a circular shrine atop a great sacred mountain. Legends say the gods created this shrine to defy themselves. As if to prove this legend, the path to the shrine was a cascade of giant stairs that human feet could never step upon. "If the gods do not wish us to enter the shrine of legend then we shall construct a second shrine for them to come to us." Therefore, this second shrine stood next to the mountain. All who visited the shrine surrounded by clouds and divine light felt as if they were floating in air. What could have been the hopes and bows of people standing on this shrine looking at the circular shrine of legend in the distance? And of Sophitia... (Note: known as Shrine in the Air in the Arcade version). Eurydice Shrine Gallery (SC2) This shrine is built high up a snow-covered mountain that is as beautiful as it is harsh. The scale of this temple is such that it is easy to believe that Olympian gods once dwelt in this place. Legends say Hephaestus, the God of fire and forge, built the main shrine on top of the summit. This is evidenced by the stairway that leads up to the shrine - the enormous steps are impossible for mortals to climb. Humans built this gallery around the giant stairway for their priests' use. In one corner of this meticulously built gallery is the place where a blacksmith couple gave an offering of a sword and a shield to Hephaestus. The arms have disappeared from the altar, however. Who could have taken them? (Note: Sophitia shares this stage with Cassandra) Eurydice Shrine - Gate of the Gods (SC3) The gods of Olympus are long forgotten and no longer worshiped. But a number of phenomena confirm that they once existed. This temple in the clouds is one of them. This circular temple, said to have been constructed by the god of the forge, Hephaestus himself, stands at the peak of a mountain. Around the sides of the mountain spirals a giant stairway. People constructed a corridor for human use beside the stairway of the gods, for those who came to worship at the mountain peak. In front of the base of the stairs stands a temple marking the entrance to that corridor. It has been a great long time since this temple was constructed to call the gods to this place, but even those who visit it now will surely be awestruck by its beauty. Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden (SC4) Sophitia's Soulcalibur IV stage, in which she shares with Cassandra. This stage is a shrine. It shows some similarities with the Eurydice Shrine (Sophitia's stage in the soul series), except that this one is surrounded with a tropical setting, and the statue of Hephaestus is missing. Also, what appears to be either a mountain or a volcano can be seen at a distance. Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden - Sunset (SCBD) Same stage as Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden, except it's set in sunset and the background music is different. Theme Music Soul Blade/Edge * "Heavenly Engage" Soul Blade Khan Super Session * "A Meditteranean Call" Soulcalibur * "Wings of Faith" Soulcalibur II * "Unwavering Resolve" Soulcalibur III * "Fearless Eyes" Soulcalibur IV * "Immaculate Pledge" Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny * "Afterglow ~ A Silent Prayer" Tower Of Lost Souls Skills & Details Sophitia appears in a few floors within Tower of Lost Souls ascend mode such as "Unfalling Tower" & "Enoy Of Destruction" TOLS Ascend Mode Floor: Unfalling Tower & Envoy Of Destruction Partners: Tira, Voldo & Zasalamel (Unfalling Tower Floor 32) Cassandra & Talim (Envoy Of Destruction Floor 57) Azola (Story Mode Stage 1 Only) Skills On Unfalling Tower 1.HP Recovery B 2.Nullify Ringout A Skills On Envoy Of Destruction 1.Shave Damage A 2.Soul Gauge Boost B 3.Nullify Ring Out B Descend Mode Skills 1.Nullify Counter C 2.Venom Fang B Default Skills 1.Soul Repel 2.Impact Heal 3.Soul Gauge Boost C Fighting Style Sophitia is mainly a counter fighter. She is, like her sister Cassandra, quite an aggressive fighter, because of her right side throw and her Seraphim Strike, followed along with the Painful Fate combos, and her Heaven to Hell throw. She can avoid attacks and hit with an attack of her own. Like her younger sister, Cassandra, she is awful at long range, but makes up for it in attack throws, close quarters, strength, and speed. She is a lot more skilled and does more damage than Cassandra. She can also dash in and attack as well with a variety of moves. She is regarded by the tournament community as a high-to-top tier character, and is quite often used. Critical Finish Divine Palladium: Sophitia slashes her opponent with her sword on their chest, pushing them back, and then she jumps on them, using them to launch herself spinning into the air. She swings her sword at her opponent, stunning them. She then gets into a praying position (Possibly praying to Zeus, who in Greek mythology could use lightning bolts to attack enemies) and a flash of thunder comes, striking her opponent down. Quotes Soul Edge *"I'm sorry!" *''"I will never forget you."'' *''"Goodbye swords."'' *''"Hephaestus!"'' *''"I have a favor to ask of you"'' *''"Please save the lives of those I have injured during my journey"'' *''"They were all confused by the rumors"'' *''"They're innocent, really..."'' *''"What?!"'' *''"Who is it?!'' Soulcalibur *"I want to save you!" *"I can't give up now!" *"I won't give up hope!" *"I won!" *"Was that too much?" *"Forgive me!" *"I can't lose!" *"Take this!" *"This is it!" *"I'm sorry!" *''"Oh God!"'' (before ending) Soulcalibur II *"Okay, here we go" *"Don't you have a place to go home to?" *"Ready or not, here I come!" *"I didn't want to fight." *"Are you sure this is what you want?" *"Anytime!" *"Okay, I'm ready!" *"I will win!" *"Gods, guide me!" *"I'll give it all I've got." *"Gods, please give me strength." *"Gods, hear my prayers!" *"Gods, please protect me" *"I realized that I have to deal with this." *"Go home, everyone is worried." *"I chose to come here of my own free will!" *"Hephaestus, protect us." *"May the Gods be praised." *"I must win for the children's sake!" *"Repent!" *"Time will heal you." *"I want to save you." *"Forgive me." *"Get some rest." *"Rothion, see me through." *"Our prayers will be answered." *"I won." *"Heh, heh, heh! Did I overdo it?" *"Think about what you're doing!" *"Give up!" *"I won't give up hope!" *"I will go where the Gods guide me!" *"I'm getting closer, one step at a time..." *"Gods, protect me." *"I can't be defeated yet!" *"Don't say anything." *"You're in pain... it's painful, isn't it?" *"Is this the end?" *"Sorry!" *"This is... it!" *"Stop it!" *"There!" *"Take this!" *"That's it!" *"Now!" *"No mercy!" *"Are you okay?" *"How's that?" *"Like this!" *"How's this?" *"Gods!" *"This is... the end!" *"Repent!" *"Don't get up!" *"Give up." *"How is it?" *"This can't be!" Soulcalibur III *"Why do you raise your sword against me?" *"Leave this place, evil soul!" *"I'd rather not fight... if we don't have to." *"I'm ready to fight you." *"It looks like I have no choice." *"I'm sorry, but I won't back down." *"I understand you have your reasons too." *"I won't back down!" *"Gods, guide me!" *"Okay, let's begin!" *"I will give it all." *"Gods, grant me strength!" *"Don't you have a place to call home?" *"I will end this at once!" *"I don't want a fight!" *"Gods, hear my prayers!" *"Are you sure this is what you want?" *"Anytime you're ready!" *"Gods, protect me." *"Okay, I'm ready." *"I swear I will defeat you!" *"Let me save you." *"I must keep moving forward..." *"Leave at once! It's for your own good!" *"I must go on... I cannot let my injuries stop me!" *"May the Gods watch over you." *"Your strength, it deserves to be used in a better way." *"I know you have your reasons... I have mine as well." *"Do not give in to your greed!" *"This isn't what you should be doing." *"Your will... I will not let it go to waste." *"You cannot win... with strength alone." *"Just like me, there are people waiting for your return." *"You cannot stop me. My will in unyielding." *"I know that one day you will be forgiven." *"Fear not, you will not die." *"Please, think things over once more." *"Worry not, you shall heal with time." *"You're in pain... I wish it didn't have to be this way." *"May the Gods be praised." *"I... I cannot afford to lose yet!" *"I will not give up hope!" *"Victory is mine." *"Perhaps I was too much?" *"Forgive me." *"I shall go where the Gods guide me!" *"I've heard enough of you." *"May you rest peacefully." *"I must win! My children need me!" *"Regret your ways!" *"Give it up!" *"I must move onward, one step at a time." *"Rothion... See me through." *"My prayers will be answered." *"Gods, grant me your protection." *"Repent your sinful ways!" *"Protect me!" *"It's punishment!" *"I'm sorry." *"Ready?!" *"Don't get up!" *"Don't anger me!" *"Wrath of God!" *"There!" *"That's it!" *"No forgiveness!" *"Excuse me." *"This is... THE END!" *"Was that too much?" *"Is this...?" *"Hephaestus..." Soulcalibur IV *"You could never understand." *"I'm sorry, but I can't back down." *"I am ready to fight you." *"No. I cannot give up now." *"I will follow the path that I believe in." *"Tell me. Why do you fight?" *"You have entered the realm of the evil sword. Leave at once!" *"Soul Edge is hungry." *"I cannot turn back! I will fight you if I must." *"I have made my decision." *"This is your last warning. Leave this place." *"You will return Soul Edge to me." *"Rothion, stand by me." *"Gods, please forgive me." *"As long as Pyrrha is safe, that is all that matters." *"Leave at once! It's for your own good!" *"These sins are the cross I must bear." *"I cannot allow myself to fall yet." *"My sins are the cross I must bear.." *"A man with the holy sword... I must be careful." *"I must protect Soul Edge." *"Cassandra, why have you come?" *"I... I will protect Pyrrha!" *"Once I destroy this, my child will no longer be threatened." *"What? You..." *"You have a child as well?" *"I cannot lose!" *"Naughty child." - spoken when is fighting with Tira. *"There!" *"Pardon me." *"There!" *"Get ready!" *"Forgive me." *"Excuse me." *"Going through." *"What a shame." '' *"''Is that too much?" *"It's over." *"Fall!" *"Don't get in my way!" *"Please." *"Don't get up!" *"That's it!" *"Go through." *"Was that too much?" *"Don't try to confuse me!" *"Now!" *"Give up!" *"Go to sleep!" *"This is it!" *"I've got you!" *"This is... The end!" *"It's the only way." *"Is this... Where it ends?" *''"I will protect you."'' *''"I promised."'' *"This is your last warning; leave this place." *''"So. You're still roaming this earth."'' *''"Nothing can surprise me anymore."'' *''"You cannot win with strength alone."'' *''"Do not waste your life."'' *''"I... I cannot be defeated yet."'' *''"Aughh... Gods!"'' *''"I can never give up on her."'' *''"I have no regrets."'' *''"Let's begin, shall we?"'' *''"Freeze!"'' *''"Leave at once. It's for your own good."'' Trivia *In Soul Edge, one of Sophitia's weapons is Valkyrie, which was later given to Cassandra in Soulcalibur II and the later games. The weapon comes from Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu, in which the main character, Valkyrie, wields this weapon. Also, Sophitia's hairstyle may be based off of Valkyrie's. In Soulcalibur II, Sophitia's 3rd costume is modeled after Ki, the heroine of The Tower of Druaga. Also, one of Sophitia's weapons is the Blue Crystal Rod & Blue Line Shield, which also comes from The Tower of Druaga and its sequels. *Although Sophitia herself does not make an appearance in Namco X Capcom, the Charades that appear in the game use her moveset and weapons. *Until Soulcalibur V, she was the only female playable character to have a family of her own. *Azola is the one who talks with Sophitia, telling about the curse that fell over her daughter, Pyrrha, and convinces Sophitia to fight alongside Nightmare's troops in Soulcalibur IVhttp://www.soularchive.jp/SCBD/blog/soulchain.pdf taken on July 23, 2011. The relationship chart says that the one who appeared out of nowhere and made Sophitia trail the path of darkness was Azola.. In the first stage of Sophitia's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia has Azola as a partner. The two of them work together on defeating Hilde and some of her royal guards, but then Sophitia immediately defeats Azola with her own hands afterwards. *In the fourth stage of Cassandra's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Cassandra faces off against Sophitia, who appears to have become the new host for Soul Edge. She wields the evil sword in the form of a sword and shield. Also, her hair is darker, and her entire outfit is dark red. It's unknown if Sophitia did this to herself, or if Tira manipulated her. *Sophitia and Cassandra are different in some ways. Sophitia is, or at least used to be, very loyal to Hephaestus, and relies on his power. However, Cassandra is not loyal at all, and she relies on her own strength. Also, Sophitia is hesitant, unlike her sister, as seen in their Soulcalibur IV endings. *Sophitia is nicknamed "Renewal of the Vow" in Soul Edge and "Emotional Goddess" in Soulcalibur. *In Soul Edge, The player can receive an alternate costume 'Sophitia!', which is Sophitia with her armor from her bad ending. There is also Sophitia!!' Which is Sophitia wearing her swimsuit from her Good Ending. *In Soul Edge ''version 2 arcade edition, Sophitia has a different shield that can be chosen in her 2nd outfit. *In ''Soul Edge, Sophitia's name is pronounced "So-fith-tee-ah". This, however was a mistake that was corrected in the following games. *As of Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia is the only character whose artwork shows her crying. The reason for this is unknown, but some fans speculate that she is crying for her abducted daughter, Pyrrha. *Since her debut, Sophitia has had at least one costume that gives her brown hair despite being usually blond. In Soulcalibur III ''and ''Soulcalibur IV ''she stays blond in all costumes, but can have her hair changed in character creation.* *In ''Soul Edge the names of her relatives were all poorly translated - the most obvious mistake being Cassandra's name being Kathandra. *Sophitia's 1P hairstyle from Soulcalibur IV is selectable in Soulcalibur V's Character Creation *The music in the Soulcalibur V E3 Trailer is Sophitia's soundtrack from Soulcalibur IV, "Immaculate Pledge". In the Soulcalibur V TGS 2011 Trailer the music is "Fearless Eyes", Sophitia's soundtrack from Soulcalibur III. *In Soulcalibur V, Sophitia supposedly died 17 years prior due to an attack by a malfested, hinted to be Tira. This was later proven false, and that Sophitia chose to end her own life for Pyrrha's sake. *In Soulcalibur III, depending which option choose the player, after defeating Rock in Lakeside Coliseum, he offers himself to protect Sophitia's home and family. *Elysium, the will of Soul Calibur, took on Sophitia's appearance and voice in order to deceive Patroklos. * Sometime after Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia placed a shard of Soul Edge into Pyrrha's body to keep her alive. This would later cause her to transform into Pyrrha Ω. As this was the same shard that was inside Sophitia, located close to her heart, it is likely this act is what killed her. *Ever since her first appearance in Soul Blade/Soul Edge, Sophitia has notably had moments of being unbalanced in her mental strength. At some points, she remains persistent in fighting for what she believes in, whilst at others, her confidence remains relatively low or even at the edge of doubting her motives for battle. The most apparent case is from Soul Calibur III, where she not only appeared less hesitant to fight, but also seemingly not caring about the well-being about her opponent as much as she would have, for example, in Soul Calibur. *Sophitia's outfits have begun to show off more skin in each of her appearances. To date, her Soul Calibur outfit is the most modest whilst her Soul Calibur IV outfit is the most revealing. This is unusual considering her reputation as a pure and holy warrior, but it also contrasts poorly with her shy and timid nature. Etymology "Sophitia" is most likely derived from the Greek name "Sophia" meaning "wisdom". Her last name, Alexandra, means "Protector of Mankind". Relationships *Daughter of Achelous and Nike. *Older sister of Cassandra and Lucius. *Wife of Rothion. *Mother of Pyrrha and Patroklos. *In Pyrrha Ω's profile it is revealed that it was Sophitia who has embedded the shard of Soul Edge into her young daughter's body. Her motives for doing this are unknown, though it could be that she was influenced into doing so in order to keep her daughter alive (as she was led to believe that her daughter would die if Soul Edge were to be destroyed.) *Defeated Cervantes in Soul Edge. *Rescued and brought back home by Taki after the events of Soul Edge. *Saw a vision of Siegfried as Nightmare and wanted to help him in Soulcalibur. *Fought Rock to a draw in Soulcalibur. *Fought Tira to a draw before the events of Soulcalibur III. Taunted by her to become Nightmare's servant in Soulcalibur IV. *Became Nightmare's servant in Soulcalibur IV in order to keep Pyrrha alive. *Bears a grudge against Azola in Soulcalibur IV for using her daughter to force her to fight as Nightmare's servant. *Apparently an enemy of Kratos seeing as she is a servant of the gods in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.1), in the beginning. Sophitia joins Taki to defeat Cervantes. But Sophitia was seriously injured when Sophitia succeeded to break Cervantes' Soul Edge (secondary) and it suddenly shattered to pieces and pierces through Sophitia's body. Taki rages her attack to murder Cervantes. Then she hastes by carrying Sophitia and flees to prevent Cervantes' self destruct. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 5 (Act.33), Sophitia along with Taki stabs Nightmare to death until the body of Nightmare is detonated. Sophitia and Taki fainted and disappeared from the flames of Inferno. Series' Appearances * Soul Edge (Playable character) * Soulcalibur (Playable character) * Soulcalibur II (Home version only & unlockable character) * Soulcalibur III (Unlockable character) * Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition (Playable character) * Soulcalibur Legends (Playable character) * Soulcalibur IV (Unlockable character, if bought in Character Creation mode for 4000 gold) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Playable character) Costumes Sophitia Alexandra's signature costume is derived from the "Greek Goddess" attire. She wears white floaty skirts to keep her cool and allow maximum movement when kicking. Her armour often consists of either leg guards, shoulder guards, and occasionally breast plates. Sophitia chooses plain tank tops or a tunic for the upper part of her body. Gallery Soulcalibur Sophitia_SC1.jpg Sophitia_SC1_02.jpg Sophitia_SC1_03.jpg Soulcalibur VI Sophitia_SC6.jpg Sophitia_SC6_Figure.jpg Sophitia_SC6_Figure_2.jpg Category:Females